


The Power of No

by HysteriaLevi



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HysteriaLevi/pseuds/HysteriaLevi
Summary: After a failed attempt to arrest Joseph Seed and a nearly fatal helicopter crash, the Deputy finds himself stranded in the wilds of Hope County, only to be rescued by none other than Joseph's brother.(For now, this will just be a two-part fic, but I’ll probably expand on it in the future. Idk. We’ll see lol.)





	1. Now I See

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been getting a lot into this game, and I figured I’d make a fic or two about it since I’m looking for new things to write (also I may or may not be obsessed with John). Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Keep in mind, I haven’t beaten the game yet)

From the Deputy’s POV

NIGHTTIME

Lying motionless in the cool, tall grass, I blankly stared at the night sky as the heat of the crash warmed me up, its blurry flames brightly dancing in the distance.

Despite being somewhat conscious, I couldn’t move my body, and the world around me seemed to spin no matter how still I remained. 

I knew the “Peggies” had captured Burke. I could hear him yelling at them not too far away from me. Where they were taking him, I didn’t know. And as heartless as it sounded, I didn’t care too much right now.

Eden’s Gate, Joseph Seed, his frighteningly loyal followers...it was all unlike anything I’d ever seen in my career. And the fact that I was being left alone while my fellow officers got dragged to their deaths -- I guessed God did exist. I mean, this had to be the work of some miracle.

...Right?

“...I told you God wouldn’t let you take me.”

The Father’s voice continued to ring in my ears, eerily echoing in my head along with muffled gunshots, and the low crackling of fire.

I attempted to sit up, only to be held down by an excruciating pain. 

“...No one is coming to save you.”

Well, to my surprise, that was where Joseph was wrong.

Just a few paces away from me, I heard a series of light footsteps creeping in my direction as an unfamiliar face came into view, looking me over. I couldn’t make out their features in this darkness, and I didn’t even know if they were one of the cultists. But the way their gentle, blue eyes examined me said that there was nothing to be afraid of.

After a moment of observation, my new friend carefully lifted me up from the ground and carried me to safety, using the lush trees to shield us from sight as they quietly sang a short song to me.

“Amazing Grace...how sweet the sound...that saved a wretch like me...” he paused for a second, grunting in effort as he hauled me over his shoulder. 

“I once was lost...but now am found. Was blind...”

He placed me down inside what looked like a vehicle, and carried on singing while he buckled me in.

“...but now, I see.” The man leaned forward slightly, his gaze filled with hope as he smiled warmly at me.

“My brother thinks no one’s coming to save you,” he began. “But that’s because he doesn’t realize you’re here...to save us. It won’t be easy, and we’ll both be killed if they find out I’m helping you...but I’ll get you somewhere safe, Deputy. I promise. Hope County needs you. My siblings need you.”

The world gradually descended into blackness, and I found myself slipping away from consciousness after what felt like an eternity as the man whispered one last thing to me, his tone weak with despondency.

“...I need you.”


	2. The First Stone

From John’s POV

THE NEXT MORNING

“...There is a snake in our garden,” Joseph announced grimly to the church, his voice echoing off the sacred walls. “A coward. A nonbeliever. ...A sinner.”

The last word caused everyone to start murmuring in hushed tones.

Joseph slowly prowled around the altar and took a moment to scan the wooden pews, observing each and every one of us as the sermon continued. He didn’t seem phased in the slightest by what had happened the previous day, and the more he preached, the stronger his gaze seemed to pierce through his sharp, golden lenses. 

Bowing my head in order to avoid eye contact with the Father, I simply stared at the polished floor and tried to find comfort in the presence of my other siblings, focusing on them rather than the imminent doom that was upon us. Even if Faith and I were admittedly afraid of Joseph, I knew Jacob would always be there for us.

“Last night,” Joseph carried on, “this sinner took the lives of many of our brothers and sisters. They tried to take me from you. They stained our garden red, and now, they hide in the comfort of our home. They wear pride like a jeweled necklace, and clothe themselves with cruelty. No amount of blood will satisfy this sinner, and they will not stop until we have all been slaughtered.”

Noticing the alarmed mood of his followers, the Father embraced a more soothing tone and reassured them with protecting words, slowly descending the small steps in front of the altar.

“...But do not be afraid. For that is what the sinner wants. They want to divide us, and to lure us to their side. They want to strike us where we are weakest.”

He approached Jacob who was standing near one of the tall windows, and gently brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

“But we must be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the Lord your God goes with you...and He will never leave you nor forsake you.”

Separating himself from his brother, Joseph wandered over to Faith and laid his hands on her shoulders, softly holding the woman in place.

“As for the sinner -- a man who is laden with the guilt of human blood will be a fugitive until death. Let no one support him. For he who walks with integrity walks securely...” 

Joseph’s tone took a dark turn and he suddenly flicked his lifeless eyes over to me, staring in a way that made my heart freeze.

“...but he who takes crooked paths will be found out. This snake will reveal themselves. God will guide us to the sinner, and he will face His wrath. I promise you that.”

Returning to his place at the front of the church, Joseph lifted his hands into the air and looked upwards, speaking to the sky as if he were speaking to God.

“The Collapse is upon us,” he declared. “And the Reaping has begun...but we are safe. Just as Noah built his ark during the Great Flood, I shall shelter you from God’s wrath as he cleanses this world with fire. You are my children. And as your Father, it is my job to guide you.”

Joseph brought his attention back to his followers and took the Bible in hand, pressing it against his chest as he reached a welcoming arm out.

“Together...we will march to Eden’s Gate.”

Everyone in the church immediately rose to their feet and cheered in approval, praising the Father as rays of sunlight illuminated his figure, casting a divine aura on his body. All around me, I could see men, women, and even my own siblings looking to Joseph for hope...but all I saw in him was a glutton for power. 

He had twisted God’s word into a declaration of war, and the “fire” he spoke of came from nowhere else but his own, murderous deeds. 

No matter how much Joseph preached about becoming our savior, I knew, deep down, who was really going to set us free.

And it wasn’t my brother.

~~~~~~~~~~

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Once the service was over, everyone in the church headed to the lush fields outside and took a couple more minutes to bond with their fellow cultists, staying alert in case any resistance fighters decided to show up. 

The morning sun was still high in the sky, and as a result, I found solace by a nearby pond, relaxing in the patches of shade provided by the trees surrounding it.

So far, no one else seemed to be aware of my new alliance with the Deputy, and everything appeared relatively calm, but I could tell Joseph knew something was up. The way he looked at me during the sermon, the way he spoke -- it all just screamed suspicion. That entire service was nothing but a warning. 

I just didn’t understand why Joseph held back from exposing me. He could’ve told everyone then and there that I was acting oddly, and rooted the Deputy out of his hole...but he didn’t. Was he biding his time? Or was he simply just uncertain? I supposed he could’ve been worried about Jacob and Faith not believing him.

After all, even if Hope County’s residents held next to no love for me, everyone knew how devoted I was to the Project. If Joseph were to suggest that I betrayed him...well, an accusation like that would’ve been implausible without solid proof. It would take a hell lot of convincing to rally them to his side, but then again, no one around here dared to question the word of the Father anyway. Maybe he wouldn’t need to convince them at all.

“John.”

I jumped at the sudden voice and whipped around, only to find none other than Joseph himself standing right beside me. His temperament was equivalent to that of a lion patiently observing its prey, and the longer he stared at me in silence, the more I felt the urge to run.

“...Yes, Joseph?” I softly replied. The man took a step forward, closing the distance between us.

“You seem troubled. Something on your mind?”

I hesitated for a second. 

“Just...just thinking about what happened last night,” I lied. “There was so much going on. I...I haven’t had a lot time to process it all.”

Joseph clearly wasn’t convinced. He ignored my previous statement and went straight to the point, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“A man only feels alone when he feels silenced. We’re a family, John. There are no secrets between us. Whatever it is that’s bothering you -- no matter how severe -- know that you will not be judged. Only guided. So tell me, why do you isolate yourself from your brothers and sisters? Why have you locked your thoughts away from the ears of others? Is there something I should know? ...Or perhaps,” his grip tightened, “something you don’t wan’t me to know?”

I swallowed out of nervousness and tried to stay calm. 

Joseph was giving me a chance to confess my sins. I could see it.

...But I didn’t take it. There were more than a few examples of what Joseph did to sinners hanging around the county, and I had no intentions on becoming the next victim. 

No matter how much I’d have to struggle, or how much I’d have to fight, protecting the Deputy was my top priority. I had to keep his location concealed. 

I withheld all my information, and refused to let Joseph in on the secret, reinforcing my charade.

“Nothing’s wrong, Father.” I answered. The other man sighed in defeat.

“I see,” Joseph replied, his gaze sinking to the ground. “I’ll admit, John...I’m disappointed.”

He brought his attention to a dirt road just outside the church as an armed truck pulled up on queue, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and watch in curiosity.

Roaming away from me, Joseph sauntered towards the vehicle in a manner that said he had been expecting them and opened his arms, welcoming the new arrivals.

From what I could see, there were four people riding inside the truck, and sitting in the back, a prisoner squirmed within their restraints as they were carried out. What was going on?

“God is always watching,” Joseph preached, making sure everyone could hear him. “There’s not a sin you’ve committed that He doesn’t know about. Regardless of how small, or insignificant, or petty your unrighteousness may seem, He sees every step you take...” the Father turned to me, his stare practically burning my soul, “...and those you used to take them.”

The men in the truck dragged the hooded prisoner across the dirt as they frantically struggled, letting out a series of muffled groans and grunts. By now, both Jacob and Faith had also joined the scene, hooked onto the newfound chaos that was unfolding before them. Neither of my siblings appeared to know what this was all about, and I actually dreaded to discover the truth myself.

But it all started to make sense once they tore the prisoner’s hood off...and I saw an unfortunately familiar face.

The Deputy.

“Did you think you could shield your sin from the eyes of God?” Joseph rebuked. “You are harboring the Snake in our garden. Every drop of blood this sinner has spilled, you’ve pardoned by offering them shelter, John. This cannot go on. This sinner must be punished.”

Even now, the Deputy attempted wriggling out of his bonds, only to receive the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. He mindlessly looked to me for help and paused for a moment out of surprise, obviously recognizing my face from the night before. I guessed he figured out who it was that helped him.

“Despite all that you have done however,” the Father concluded, “you are not beyond salvation. God teaches us the act of forgiveness, and He has given you a chance for redemption. Repent of your sins and turn to God, so that they may be wiped away.”

Joseph gently reached for my hand and forced a gun into my palm, closing my fingers around the grip as he aimed at the Deputy’s head.

“...Let him who is without sin cast the first stone.”

Leaving me to my own will, the Father slowly backed away and observed the scene, allowing me to make my own decision. By now, an entire crowd of cultists had gathered around us, and the longer I stood there -- frozen like a statue -- the more I could feel stares digging into me. I had to make a choice. Fast.

“Do not let this sinner influence you, John,” Joseph warned, noticing my hesitation. “This is want he wants. He has come here to strike doubt into you -- to destroy your Faith. He seeks to lay waste to everything we have built...but we will not let him. God will protect us, and Eden’s gates are still open to you. All you have to do...is atone.”

My stomach churned at that word. 

After so long of bowing to Joseph’s iron fist, and carrying out his heinous deeds, that word made me sick now. The Cleansing, the Confession, the Atonement...all of these were just brainwashing sessions disguised as religious ceremonies in order to lure innocents into our cult. They were wolves in sheep’s clothing. 

And despite how frightened I admittedly was of Joseph’s punishment, I just couldn’t bring myself to shoot the Deputy. Something about that man gave me hope. He made me feel emotions more genuine than anything I had felt over all these years, and I truly thought he could save Hope County.

But I knew he couldn’t do it on his own. No matter how tough the Deputy was, none of us were getting out of this alive unless we teamed up. 

I threw an apologetic glance towards my other siblings and shakily lowered the gun, bracing myself for what was about to come next. 

I could already sense the disdain in Joseph’s eyes as his head slumped in disappointment, and he let out a discouraged breath, turning away from me. 

There was a distinct feeling of scorn coating his mannerisms, and judging by how he glared at Jacob and Faith, I was surprised they didn’t follow his actions.

But that scorn was quickly replaced by shock when he realized the gun was now aiming at another target, and the bullseye no longer lay on the Deputy.

I cocked the firearm.

“...No.”


End file.
